


Unexpected Reunion

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Unexpected Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The old cliche Dudley has a magical child.





	1. Original version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.
> 
> At one point I was going to rewrite this series under Raze Flyn. I only reworked two fics this was one of them so both versions are included here.

Unexpected Reunion.

Harry Potter sighed and stared at Number Four Private Drive. It felt strange to be back here not only on such unexpected business. The last time he had left it had felt like it was forever. He only hoped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at their home in Majorca like McGonogall had assured him when he’d agreed to deliver this letter.

As he walked up to the house, he saw a site he never thought he’d see Duddley Dursley was wearing a silly pink Birthday hat and being chased by what was obviously his daughter. She was slightly plump but better looking than her father he assumed she must have taken after her mother. And sure enough a blonde woman with a pleasant face had come out of the house smiling. “Did you have a good Birthday popkin?” She asked in a pleasant voice.

“Yes.” The little girl said happily and then in a slightly pleading tone. “Can I open the presents Grandpa and Grandma sent?” Harry didn’t miss the slight eye twitch and assumed that Duddley’s wife didn’t get along very well with her in laws which made Harry like her already.

“You can open one the other thirty will have to wait.” She sent a look at Duddley which clearly meant he was not to contradict her. As he watched the little family heading into the house he decided it was time to deliver the letter and see how Duddley was going to take having a daughter like him. He couldn’t help but worry that there wouldn’t be thirty presents from his parents at Veronica’s next birthday.

On that rather gloomy thought he rung the doorbell and wondered what kind of reaction he’d get. He certainly was shocked when Duddley had hugged him and pulled him into the house saying “I knew it would be you they sent.” He turned toward his wife happily. “Annie, this is my cousin Harry I told you Veronica was special.” Harry stared dumbfounded as he was introduced and Veronica came over curious holding a new doll that obviously came from one of the thirty presents.

It was rather odd that Duddley had noticed the strange things that happened around his daughter and had remembered the strange things that used to surround Harry when he was younger. He also couldn’t help but laugh when Annie Dursley had privately told him she had worried her husband was out of his mind with his stories of witches and wizards being real and his cousin being one.

As he left Private Drive, he was glad for Duddley and his family. He only hoped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take it well. Duddley had asked him to help them get her spell books and things the following weekend and he had reluctantly agreed.

The End.


	2. Raze Flyn version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The version for the rewrite that crapped out after two fics were rewritten.

Unexpected Reunion.

He couldn’t help but sigh as he stared at Number Four Private Drive. He hadn’t had a good time in this house and now he was back on such an unexpected errand. When he left that last time it had felt like forever and he never would have imagined being back here with this letter. He knew from Professor MacGonogal that his Aunt and Uncle were off at their home in Majorca and that Duddley lived here with his wife and daughter.

He heard a noise then and saw his cousin wearing a silly pink birthday hat being chased around the garden by a little girl who was clearly his daughter. She was slightly plump but better looking than her father he assumed she must have taken after her mother. Even as he was thinking how lucky the little girl was a pretty blonde woman stuck her head out of the house. “Did you have a good Birthday popkin?” She asked in a pleasant voice.

“Yes.” The little girl said happily and then in a slightly pleading tone. “Can I open the presents Grandpa and Grandma sent?” Harry didn’t miss the slight eye twitch and assumed that Duddley’s wife didn’t get along very well with her in laws which made Harry like her already. He could just imagine how many gifts they’d be sending their grand child considering the haul Duddley had gotten every year.

“You can open one the other thirty will have to wait.” He watched as his cousin’s wife sent him a look that clearly implied he wasn’t to contradict her. He felt a bit more hopeful about the letter he had to deliver now. He hadn’t been thrilled when MacGonogal had asked him to do this for her. He knew that she was hoping the fact he and Duddley had parted on some what good terms would help him break the news. He still couldn’t help but worry that there wouldn’t be thirty presents from his Aunt and Uncle at little Veronica Dursley’s next birthday.

He was still dwelling on that rather gloomy thought when he rang the doorbell and began trying to figure out what to say to Duddley. He was thrown for a loop when Duddley opened the door and hugged him before pulling him into the house. “I knew it would be you they sent.” Duddley turned toward his wife happily. “Annie, this is my cousin Harry I told you Veronica was special.” Harry stared dumbfounded as he was introduced and Veronica came over curious holding a new doll that obviously came from one of the thirty presents.

The next few minutes were a surprise Duddley of all people had figured out early on that Veronica was magic and simply expected Harry to turn up. He found himself laughing when Annie Dursley admitted privately to him that she had worried her husband was out of his mind with his stories of witches and wizards being real and his cousin being one.

However, the most excited of everyone was Veronica Dursley who was soon jumping for joy at the knowledge that her father’s fairy tail stories were true and she was going to be a witch. He found himself agreeing to going with them to buy Veronica’s school books and things next week instead of the usual Hogwart’s representative.

As he left pondering how completely weird that reunion was he once again found himself wondering how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were going to take having a magical grandchild. He wondered if his Aunt’s old jealousy and his Uncle’s bigotry were something they could get past or not.

The End.


End file.
